The present invention, is concerned with an electrically actuated three-way hydraulic distributor which utilizes a magnetic ball as a sealing element.
A number of forms of three-way electro-distributors are already known. The most widespread of these are of the slide type wherein a central pin is movable by energization of an electromagnetic coil. The pin has various shoulders which, during movement, act as slides to block or uncover openings connected to the hydraulic circuit. This type of distributor requires precise and onerous machining procedures which makes these devices relatively expensive. Furthermore, hydraulic distributors of this type are relatively cumbersome, taking into consideration the slide must be large enough to avoid undue sensitivities to and damage from the impurities in the hydraulic fluid.
Magnetic ball valves have been used in hydraulic electromagnetic sluice gates, as described in French Pat. No. 1,422,165, for example. In such a device, an electromagnetic coil is mounted on the side of a magnetic element which includes a fixed core with a central passage for hydraulic fluid. A magnetic ball is aligned with the core axis and is held within an external cover with axial passages for the hydraulic fluid. When the coil is energized by the magnetic ball, it moves into sealing engagement with a seat at the end of the core to obstruct the central passage. When the electro-magnetic coil is deenergized, the pressure of the hydraulic fluid in the central passage of the core pushes back the ball, which comes out of its seat to permit the hydraulic fluid to pass. Thus, in an all or nothing manner, this operates as an electromagnetic sluice gate for interrupting the hydraulic circuit.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electrically actuated three-way hydraulic distributor which is particularly easy to manufacture and whose functioning is particularly simple.